There have been numerous magnetic devices proposed for the treatment of fuel to promote more efficient combustion, better efficiency and reduced emissions. For example, such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,621 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,296 to Fujita; U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,737 to Sakata; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,024 to Pera. Other devices for magnetic treatment of fuels are disclosed in the published Japanese patent applications No. 57/122216 of Akai; No. 58/71993 of Hori; and No. 58/225189 of Katayama. Similar magnetic devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,746 to Zimmerman, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,754 to Menold; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,755 to Zimmerman, but are for treatment of water. The disclosures of the above references are incorporated herein by reference.
While the devices disclosed in the above patents and published applications have varying degrees of effectiveness for their intended uses, the devices and system disclosed therein are unduly complex and costly to manufacture and use. There is a need for a device for magnetically treating fuels, which is simpler in construction and use and which is more effective. Therefore, it is an objective of this invention to provide a simplified device for the magnetic treatment of fuels while also increasing the effectiveness of the device.